


Unbalanced

by paladinbecca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU obviously, F/M, One Shot, its in modern times, lowkey based off of psycho, mentions of carla - Freeform, so get ready for eren with mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: Eren was fine until one day his dad left him and his mother all alone, so they started a bed & breakfast and that's when he met her. They were just kids at the time so she didn't mind him clinging to her, but now that she's back and older and she did mind him clinging to her this time.





	Unbalanced

At the time he was just seven years old, so he didn't understand why his father was suddenly leaving or why his mother was screaming and crying about being cheated on.

 

"Let's go, Eren. Just get in the car and we'll leave, ok." Carla said, quickly gathering her purse and keys. 

 

All he did was nod and follow her to the car, wondering where'd they go or do next. After they drove for what seemed like days, which was only 8 eight hours, they were now in front of some old house with a sign that read "B&B".

 

"What's a B&B?" he asked following his mother inside the tiny house, wondering how this B&B thing would work.

 

"It means Bed and Breakfast, and as soon as we clean up a few things it'll be up and running!" 

 

"O-oh ok." 

 

It was obvious he wasn't interested, but what seven year old would be interested in a bed and breakfast?  

 

As the two worked on getting things to become more suitable he felt himself becoming very clingy to his mother, which wasn't such a good thing as other kids would try to talk to him but he'd just shrug them off and going running back to his dear mother.

 

It wasn't until he was eight and he met her. She was his first friend, except he didn't see her as a friend.

 

"Wh-what's your name?" He asked the girl as they sat in the small garden in front of the building.

 

"Mikasa, and you are?" She replied in such a quiet voice.

 

"Eren." 

 

All she did was nod and go back to picking flowers while he just watched her, but she wasn't phased by his stare because there was nothing odd about it.

 

It wasn't until he was eighteen when he finally snapped. 

 

He didn't want to accept that his mother was going to die and leave him all alone. He didn't want to be away from her but he knew there was nothing to make her well again.

 

He couldn't bare to look at himself after he realized that he did kill her, he didn't like that he had to kill his own mother but he felt like it was the only way he could make her stay with him.

 

Carefully he preserved the body and if neighbors asked where she went, he'd just lie and go on his way but guilt and loneliness was slowly eating at him.

 

He didn't feel the loneliness so much until one stormy night he saw a car pull into the driveway. So he went to the front desk to check the person in, but much to his shock it was her. It was Mikasa and he felt like it was a good thing she came back to him.

 

"Uh one room, please." she whispered, struggling to get the $50 out of her purse but he just told her it was "on the house". 

 

She wondered why but wasn't in the mood to answer questions as she went to her room and quickly got showered and into fresh clothes.

 

He kept watching her every move, he knew that now she's back and she can't leave him again.

 

When they were kids she didn't care about his stares or how he clung to her because she thought that's what kids do, but now she was a twenty year old woman she did mind his constant stares or how he tried to cling to her.

 

She was a very smart woman though, so she soon picked up on him and why he was clinging to her than and now and she didn't like it.

 

On her last morning there she felt him peeking in, but just stood there until he did something.

 

"I know your there, Eren." she whispered, feeling like he was nothing but a child.

 

"N-no I'm not!" he retorted but ended up inside her room due to it being left open with the slightest crack.

 

"I know why you like me so much."

 

"And why's that?"

 

"Because you..." she couldn't bring herself to say,  _"Because you see me as your mother."_

 

He just looked at her waiting for a response but never got one, instead he got a quick slit of the throat before hearing her say,  _"Go be with your mother."_

 

 

 


End file.
